How Danny and Sam Met
by Jaromira
Summary: I know the title sucks. This is how I believed Danny and Sam met. It's not perfect, but I hope you enjoy! I do not own Danny Phantom, nor will I ever.


**I know Danny and Sam didn't meet this way. This is only a way of how I envisioned it. From the fact Sam didn't know about the Christmas fight between Danny's parents, I thought they hadn't known each other for more than a year or two, even if WIKI says they knew each other since second grade. Hope you enjoy!**

It was a nice, sunny, Sunday afternoon in Amity Park. It was mid-January, but there was no snow in sight, and the sky was cloudless.

13 year-old Daniel Fenton needed some fresh air desperately. He was sick of hearing his parents talk about ghosts and his sister arguing with them about "what psychological impairments it could cause on little Danny," or some such nonsense. Normally, Danny would've ignored anything that had to do with ghosts, but his parents' latest invention had slightly destroyed his room. The house his family lived in had a fairly strong structure, but the inside was typical to any household on the street. The frame in his room hadn't been affected much, just shaken a bit, but the inside was completely ruined. None of his stuff was salvageable, just mostly turned to ash. It would be weeks before he could have his room back. Instead of yelling at his parents and getting into trouble, he had decided to just take a walk to calm down.

He had considered inviting his best and only friend, Tucker to join him, but vetoed his idea quickly. There were three reasons why inviting Tucker would be a bad idea: 1) Tucker might have said no to walk with Danny, which would have irritated Danny, and only made the situation worse. 2) It was possible if Tucker did say yes, he would be grumpy and just grumble about walking in the first place, which would also irritate Danny, 3) Tucker was a techno geek, and techno geeks tended to spend their time playing video games, which is exactly what Tucker would be doing on a regular Sunday afternoon. Danny didn't want to bother Tucker, so instead of calling, he just walked on his own and thought.

Danny was so caught up in his thoughts, though that he didn't notice boxes across the sidewalk or a giant truck that had "moving" written in bold red letters indicating someone was moving in a house. He also didn't notice someone was moving a box, or that it was moving directly into his way.

The minute Danny walked into the box, he and the person moving the box fell to the concrete and landed on their butts.

"That hurt," Danny muttered.

"Jeeze, watch where you're going," muttered a female voice from the other side of the box. She got up and brushed the dirt and leaves off of her back. The first thing Danny noticed was that she was a Goth. She wasn't the type of Goth that mourns the dead, reads really boring books, and has piercings all over her face, Goth, but she did wear black clothes and dark make-up. Even though Danny barely knew the girl, he instantly felt bad.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"What was that?" she asked. You could tell she was annoyed.

"Sorry about running into you," Danny said," I was caught up in some thoughts."

"Oh," she replied. She started to lift the box up, but Danny helped her." Is it alright if I help you, you know, to make up for knocking the box down in the first place." She nodded. "Don't you think it's strange that I'm letting you help me with a box, but I don't even know your name," she asked. "Oh, right," Danny stuttered," I'm Danny." "Nice to meet you Danny," she replied."I'm Sam, Sam Manson." They probably would've shaken hands, but Danny was still carrying the box."Is this an ok place to set it down?" Danny asked. "Sure," Sam replied.

As Danny helped Sam move in, he learned a lot about her. He discovered her favorite color was purple, (which surprised Danny. Since she was Goth, he would've expected her to like black,) Sam was going to the school Danny went to, she hated popular anything, she was an ultra-recycle-vegetarian, (which means she doesn't eat anything with a face on it,) and she moved to Amity Park in the first place because her parents thought their old town was a bad influence to Sam.

"So, what do your parents do for a living?" Sam asked."Oh, um," Danny stuttered. He always hated telling people that his parents were ghost hunters. It was extremely embarrassing. Whenever he tried to tell a potential friend, they would laugh uncontrollably, get a horrified expression on their face and run away, or just walk away and act like he never existed. The only reason Tucker hadn't done any of those things was because Tucker never cared, which was a huge reason they became close friends. Danny didn't want to lie to Sam, though. She was the only girl besides his sister and mother that didn't make him "weak kneed." She was just so easy to talk to. She didn't act like most girls at his school did, or like a typical Goth. "My parents," Danny started," hunt ghosts." He looked down in shame. He was really hoping she didn't think he was weird. "Oh, that's cool," she said, and continued carrying a box. Relief filled Danny's face, but she didn't notice. He couldn't believe his luck! Finally, someone who didn't judge him based off of his parents obsession."So, you don't think it's weird?" Danny blurted out. He instantly felt stupid. Who asked those types of questions? "Nah, not really," Sam started," it's different, but I prefer different over regular any day." He could barely contain his joy. It wasn't every day you met someone who didn't consider you a laughing stock because of your parents.

Danny checked his watch. He hadn't been paying any attention to the time. He was enjoying himself for once. His watch read 6:30 p.m. in bright neon numbers. "Aw, crap," he muttered. "What?" Sam asked.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go."

"It's no big deal."

"See you at school?" he said as he started to walk out the door and down the street."

"See you at school!" she yelled. Danny had taken off in a full on sprint to get to his ridiculous house with the bright Fenton Works neon sign and giant op center on top of the roof greeting him as we walked to the door. For the first time in a while, he opened the door and walked in with a giant smile on his face.

**Thanks for reading it. First Fan fiction ever, so I would deeply appreciate comments, how I can improve, and if you thought there were any any huge issues. I want to become a better writer. I will ignore flames, because they are just a waste of typing skills that could be used for writing awesome Fan fiction! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
